El castigo de lo prohibido
by Darknaya
Summary: He probado la sensación de vivir al límite, sin obligaciones y sin prohibiciones. En mi mundo, confinada en las paredes que intentan encerrar a la gente que no es de fiar, todo es diversión, juerga y sexo, mucho sexo. Lejos de la leyes que impusieron los demás, lejos de las normas que toma la gente. En este correccional se toma una única ley: El ojo por ojo.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen.

He probado la sensación de vivir al límite, sin obligaciones y sin prohibiciones. En mi mundo, confinada en las paredes que intentan encerrar a la gente que no es de fiar, todo es diversión, juerga y sexo, mucho sexo.

Lejos de la leyes que impusieron los demás, lejos de las normas que toma la gente. En este correccional se toma una única ley: El ojo por ojo.

Esta es la historia extravagante de varios niños que se salieron de la ley, por asesinato, drogas, y prostitución… ¿Te atreves a conocer que se esconde tras estos muros?.

Bienvenidos, a " El castigo de lo prohibido" Creado por Darknaya & Nikkita.

Capitulo 1: Respeto y placer

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno, tenía tan solo 16 años, y se puede decir que llego a donde estaba por ser quien era… Pero en aquellos muros, escondidos en una ciudad de miles de habitantes se encerraban la calaña que escondía cada casa, y ella era una de esas personas que tenían que ser apartadas de la sociedad para no tener problemas.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación entrando en esta, su compañera Hinata la miró con una sonrisa desde la litera de arriba, escondía su portátil entre las sabanas para que no pudiese ser visto.

-¿Cómo anda el mercado?-La preguntó.

-Sasuke sacara un buen negocio si vende lo que ha conseguido, en la calle esta mas barato, pero aquí es cotizado- Sonrío levemente y ella asintió-¿Cogeremos un poco para esta noche? Los chicos saldrán-Pregunto tímidamente, Sakura estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Tú eras la tímida?-Preguntó con ironía y la sacó la lengua.-Esta noche habrá fiesta, y de las buenas, estará divertida, y sí por supuesto que las pillaremos, es Sasuke quien las vende-Declaró guiñándola el ojo mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en su armario después de haber venido de la ducha comunitaria.

-¡Quedan solo un par de minutos! Estoy nerviosa-Dijo con una leve exclamación, debido a que era su compañera la única que podía ver a la perfección sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Claro, viene Naruto… ¿Les distes las claves?-Preguntó

-Sí, a la hora de comer, las pusieron antes de lo previsto, el día que este director se jubile, la tenemos jodida-Susurró tiernamente y Sakura sonrío.

-Para cuando eso pase, tú y yo estaremos en la cárcel o fuera de aquí por buena conducta, esta noche me pienso meter una acojonante que no me vienen a visitar hasta dentro de dos meses-Sonrío plácidamente y buscó entre su ropa un lindo vestido con un escote importante para dejar a la vista parte de sus grandes senos.

-Te vas a parecer a Karin-Murmuró ella mientras tecleaba.

-Quiero poner cachondo a Sasuke y que vea lo que se pierde… ¿Lo consigo?-Pregunto cuando acabo de entallar el vestido en su figura. La morena se asomo un poco por el borde de la cama y asintió.

-He hablado con Kiba, dicen que están allí todos que en cuanto apaguen las luces salen el resto-Sonrío de nuevo y Sakura asintió.

Tocó aquella sirena, y las luces de emergencias únicamente fueron dadas, todo estaba según lo planeado. Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hinata había llegado hasta las escaleras, tenía la linterna en sus manos, y el móvil amarrado con fuerza entre sus senos.

-Despejado-Susurró y ambas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras

-Chicas-Murmuró una voz conocida desde lejos

-Vamos, Tenten-Dijo Sakura- Tenemos solo media hora hasta el turno que pasa por aquí, hoy no le toca ronda a Sai- La chica se acercó a ella y consiguieron salir por la puerta del pabellón, las tres se dirigieron a la verja que separaba los patios de los pabellones principales. Hinata sacó el móvil de su escote, y tardo menos de dos segundos en desconectar la alarma, la castaña abrió la verja y las tres pasaron, anduvieron durante diez minutos aproximadamente y llegaron a donde estaba la diversión, el patio de atrás del pabellón de los mayores. Sakura sonrío cuando movió sus curvas hasta llegar a donde estaba Itachi, éste sentado en aquella piedra, la cogió por la cintura colocándola entre sus piernas y se besaron, delante del hermano pequeño.

-¡Hola, Hinata!-Saludó Naruto mientras corría abrazarla- Necesitaba ganas de fiesta, y ahora la tenemos gracias a ti, eres un sol-Declaró con una sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Que..Que va…-Murmuró

-¿Quién falta?-preguntó Sakura

-Todo el bloque D-Respondió Itachi- En cuanto vengan la fiesta será servida- Besó el cuello de la peli rosa y esta pegó un gemido audible para todos.

-Para tonto, eso mejor para después primero la droga-Le dijo y él sonrío de la lado, miró a su hermano él cual miraba hacia otro lado.

-Dámela.

-No quiero que lo compartas con remeras gratis-Le contestó de mala manera.

-Tú eres el camello, pero yo soy aquí quien pega las palizas, y ya me debes unas cuantas porque no te pagan, enano, suéltala- Sasuke rechistó entre dientes y sacó la mariguana que todos estaban esperando de su bolsillo derecho.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-Le dijo Sakura inclinándose levemente haciendo que un impulso eléctrico le recorriese toda la entrepierna ante aquella visión. Se dirigió enseguida hacía donde estaba el Uchiha y nada mas acabar de hacerlo lo prendió, se lo quitó de las manos y le dio una fuerte calada, tanto que se mareo levemente.- Es buena…-Murmuró sexualmente.

-Yo solo tengo calidad, y lo sabes, no sé porque lo dudas-Sonrío arrogante mientras recibía aquel pequeño placer, fumó y se lo pasó a su hermano. A lo lejos varias personas llegaron, Hinata y Naruto se sentaron alrededor de donde estaban ellos dos. Itachi se marchó para hablar sobre algunos temas importantes.

-Dame uno, por favor-Rogó Hinata mientras veía como acababa, Kiba se acercó y soltó algunas botellas de agua y un par de litronas.

-Mañana te lo pago-Contestó Naruto y él chico asintió mientras se marchaba.

-¿Las botellas?-Miró a Sasuke- Dime que tienes y te violo aquí y ahora- Volvió a sonreír orgullo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas pequeñas pastillas blancas. Sakura se mordió el labio y gimió.- Te adoro, Sasuke- Dijo mientras se las quitaba de la mano.

-Dale a Naruto, se las prometí para esta noche-Sonrío y él asintió

-Con unas cuantas nos vale ¿verdad, Hinata?-La preguntó y ella se puso nerviosa.

-Sí, claro, mañana no va a ver quién nos levante-Sonrío tímidamente y se escondió un poco bajo su sudadera.

-Así es-Declaró el rubio mientras volvía a dar otra calada. Itachi se acercó a donde estaban y miró como su novia iba a empezar a colocarse seriamente desde tan pronto, ella se acercó a él cuando se levanto del suelo, y se dejo atrapar por sus fuertes brazos.

-Escucha preciosa-La susurró al oído-Ahora tengo unos pequeños problemillas que resolver con gente que no me paga, pero cuando vuelva, te quiero ver dispuesta para ir a nuestro lugar favorito y ya sabes-Susurró sensualmente mientras su mano iba acariciando el muslo de la chica, subía por su cintura y agarró fuertemente uno de sus senos, besó levemente su cuello, y se desprendió de ella con una sonrisa medio de lado. Sakura se recompuso de aquel estimulo que había recibido y miró hacía donde estaba el grupo, pero solo pudo ver como Hinata y Naruto comenzaban a juntar su saliva. La bolsa parecía habérsela llevado Sasuke cogió una botella de agua y comenzó a buscarle en dirección hacia la huerta.

Allí estaba el fumando tranquilamente pegado a la espalda contra un árbol. Sakura se dirigió a él y se puso a su lado.

-¿Ya has dejado de toquetear a mi hermano?-Preguntó él mientras acababa aquel porro.

-Imagino que sí, dámela-Susurró mientras veía como en su mano estaba aquella bolsa, se puso delante de él y se la intentó quitar con su mano. Sasuke cogió una de las pastillas y se la metió en la boca ante el enfado de la peli rosa.

-Si quieres, búscala- Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras cogía otra y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-Eres el hermano pequeño de mi novio, no puedo meterte la lengua hasta la garganta para buscar una pastilla- rechistó y se cruzó de brazos delante suya.

-Qué pena, porque aquí hay para darse un buen colofón- Murmuró mientras metía de nuevo la mano en la bolsa, la sacó y la miró.-¿Quieres?- Preguntó y ella asintió- Saca la lengua- Ella hizo caso a lo que el hacía, su mano izquierda comenzó a subir por su cintura mientras con la otra le ofrecía la pastilla, la puso en su lengua justo cuando su mano comenzó a tocar su seno por encima de la ropa, Sakura no se inmutó y bebió de aquel agua para tragársela por completo.

-Esta rica-Murmuró, mientras Sasuke seguía disfrutando de aquello.

-Si quieres mas, pienso seguir-La advirtió y ella sonrío, cogió la bolsa entre sus manos mientras Sasuke la apretaba contra él, metió la mano por debajo del vestido, y más tarde por sus bragas, comenzó a acariciar aquella zona, mientras Sakura sonreía y metía dentro de su boca otra pastilla, la saboreó mientras notaba como uno de los dedos de Sasuke comenzaban a meterse dentro de ella, sonrío y le dio una pastilla a él, se acercó a su oído y comenzó a gemir suavemente, su mano izquierda aun seguía completamente entretenida en uno de sus senos, Sakura volvió a tomar otra entre pequeños sonidos, y se separó de él sujetando con fuerza su mano. Le devolvió aquella bolsa.

-¿A qué jode no poder follarme?-Le dijo y beso su mejilla, para marcharse mientras colocaba aquel vestido en la posición correcta.

Se dirigió hacia donde había dejado anteriormente a Hinata y a Naruto pero solo encontró a Tenten junto a Gaara , Neji y Shikamaru.

- ¿Y Hina? Pregunto mientras se recostaba en la pared en una postura fría y defensiva.

- Esa puta se ha ido con Naruto a pasárselo bien – soltó Tenten riéndose.

- Maldita zorra que envidia me da a ver si Itachi vuelve de sus jodidos asuntos.

- ¿Es que acaso Sasuke no te ha dado lo que has querido?- Dijo Tenten de manera desafiante

- ¿Sasuke? Cariño solo es un crío no me fijaría en el yo soy toda de Itachi… y en caso de que Itachi no existiera me gustan mas los tipos como Neji- Dijo mientras se humedecía los labios con sensualidad y miraba fijamente a Neji. Esto dejaría a Tenten en su sitio ya que andaba detrás de él como una maldita perrita en celo.

-Y a mí las chicas como tú me vuelven loco- Dijo Neji sonriendo de una manera sexy y repasando su cuerpo descaradamente de arriba abajo

- Bueno solo que como vi que fuiste a solas con él…- dijo disculpándose y cambiando de tema.

- Es que acaso su cuñada no puede ir a que le de unas cuantas pastillas…

- Supongo que si Sakura no era mi intención ofenderte- Dijo Tenten de manera sumisa.

- Lo sé – dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfalmente - ¿Por cierto Gaara que tal te ha ido con tu abogado crees que conseguirá reducirte los días aquí en tu próximo juicio?.

- Ese gilipollas no se que hará al final pero me la suda lo que ese haga o deje de hacer. En cambio lo que no me da igual es estar aquí pasando frío porque no vienes a sentarte sobre mis piernas a ver si me das calor.

- Cariño no quiero quemarte que estoy ardiendo - Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo- En fin me voy a buscar a Itachi. Por cierto Shikamaru ten cuidado con Ino no te pegue algo.

Se dirigió hacia el patio del edificio D donde se encontraban los criminales mas cabrones y por consiguiente los únicos con tan poco cerebro como para meterse con su chico.

Allí estaba Sasori una de las manos derechas de Itachi le preguntó por él y la respondió que andaba en el baño limpiándose la sangre que le había saltado.

Así que su siguiente parada fue el lavabo de tíos o mejor dicho de cerdos porque eso daba realmente asco. Pero lo que más asco daba era ver a Itachi sentado en el lavabo y a Karin lavándole el pecho.

-Karin, cariño,-Pronunció con asco- ya prosigo yo no sea que te emociones demasiado- Dijo retirándole el paño y apartándola de un empujón.

-¡Ey! ¡Estaba yo! ¡Puta!- Exclamó en un grito irritante para mis oídos.

-Karin lárgate y déjame a solas con Sakura-

-Pero solo porque me lo dices tú…- Soltó con picardía para después marchase.

Sakura cogió el trapo y empezó a limpiar lo que quedaba de Itachi mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su bastante abultado paquete. Itachi cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las caricias de su amada pelirosa. Sakura soltó el paño y se subió encima de él para después comenzar a mover sus caderas en círculos encima de su entrepierna.

- Uff, Sakura esta noche serás toda mía muñeca.

- ¿y si mejor esta noche tu eres todo mío? ¿Y si me centro Toooda la noche en conseguir los mejores orgasmos que hayas tenido en tu vida? -dijo mientras bajaba del lavabo y empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón mientras besaba su abdomen - ¿Quieres que te la mame mi Itachi-kun?- Dijo sacando su miembro y empezando a chupar la puntita.

- Dios, trágatela hasta el fondo.

- Lo haría… ¿Pero sabes qué? No ando de humor. – Y después de esto se largó dejándole cachondo en el baño. Eso era un castigo bastante exquisito para ella por lo de Karin.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Segmentos de placer

Se estiró en la cama, y bostezó cansada, la alarma de aquel reformatorio sonaba por todos los rincones de las habitaciones.

-Desactívala, Hinata, por Dios eres una maldita hacker, quita eso de mis oídos-La leve risa de la chica se escuchó.

-¿Mala noche, Sakura?-La preguntó se dejaba colgar desde la litera de arriba para saludarla.

-Pille a Itachi con Karin en el lavabo-Se quejó mientras escondía su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-¿Follando?-Preguntó mientras que se llevaba la mano a la boca

-Estaría muerta si me llega a quitar a mi hombre, pero él otro estaba tan tranquilito, ¿Sabes? Pecho descubierto, y…-Se levanto de la cama, haciendo el gesto como representación de aquella escena- Karin límpiame la sangre que acabo de dar una paliza a uno, y me he manchado… Estúpido.

-Lo dicho, buena noche, sí, señor-Asintió Hinata cuando acabo de bajar de la litera.

-¿Tú qué tal?-Preguntó mientras buscaba algo de ropa que ponerse, su compañera enrojeció.

-Sublime, tía, sublime-La contestó y Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

-Por fin cayó… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de él?-Preguntó

-Desde que entró, date cuenta que yo ya soy una veterana, llevo aquí tres años, y tengo dieciséis- Sonrío

-Y ahora tenemos que ir a informática-Río de nuevo- Ironías de la vida, que una niña de trece años hackease a medio gobierno, tenga que ir a informática- río más fuerte, y su compañera la siguió.

-Un poco-Sonrío y cogió su ropa para vestirse dentro del baño.

Ambas entraron a la clase de informática, y tomaron su asiento como siempre al final de la clase, Sakura se dejo caer en la silla mientras que como siempre, como en cada pareja que se tenía que formar para esa clase, Hinata encendía el ordenador y comenzaba a trastear con él. Kakashi entró en la sala y comenzó a dar su clase como todos los lunes a primera hora.

-Chss, Sakura, ¿Quieres decirle algo a Naruto y a Sasuke?-Preguntó en forma de susurró a su compañera.

-¿Estás hablando con ellos?-Puso toda su atención en el ordenador.

-Así es, Naruto tiene mi móvil-Sakura la dio un codazo.

-¿Ya le tienes vigilado?-Preguntó entre risas.

-Tú verás, están Karin e Ino, yo no me la juego-La sonrío y comenzó a chatear con ellos

-¿Qué te dicen?-La cuestiono mientras su mirada se dirigía a la pantalla.

-Básicamente que están hasta los cojones de las clases de Ibiki, y la biología humana.

-Oh… Que poco interesante-Río levemente- ¿Esta semana nos toca gimnasio con ellos?

-Sí, así es, las dos horas siguientes juntas- La sonrío- Nos toca con el pabellón A , en el patio delantero-Volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa,-Lo malo es que hoy toca, el test de Cooper y jugar a balón prisionero- Sakura sonrío maliciosamente.

-Nos vamos a divertir hoy, con una que me debe una cosa.

-Karin va a morir- Canturreó lentamente mientras Kakashi apoyaba su mirada en ella y hacía como que ambas estaban trabajando. Sakura asintió y señalo la pantalla para fingir mejor.

-Así es, morirá.

La hora de informática paso volando y Sakura se extraño de que Sasuke no la mandara ningún mensaje a través de Hinata, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Si algo tenía claro en que en esta vida pensar más de dos veces en algo podría traer problemas.

Se desplazaron hasta el patio donde estaba La profesora Tsunade , la cual poseía un enorme escote, dándonos gritos para empezar el test de Cooper. Sakura encabezó la fila corriendo junto a Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¡Ey, Naruto esta vez no llegarás antes que yo! – dijo Sakura corriendo mas deprisa .

- ¡Oh, Sasuke, teme, oíste eso nos está retando!-Gritó emocionado.

-hmp

Empezaron a correr los tres más deprisa, al límite de sus posibilidades y cuando finalizo la prueba resulto que Sasuke había ganado por paliza a ambos. Naruto hubiera defendido su derrota pero se fue corriendo junto a Hinata ya ella acabó mareada, ya que el ejercicio no era lo suyo.

- Vaya, Sasuke hoy andabas motivado ¿algún motivo en especial?-Preguntó la peli rosa mirándole fijamente, él la devolvió una mirada fría

- Nada que te importe.

Sakura se quedo extrañada, vio como se largaba a sentarse a descansar a un banco.

_-¿Qué coño te pasa?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente y se sentó en el suelo disfrutando del bonito panorama que mostraban Hinata y Naruto, ambos se abrazaban tiernamente, intentando que ella recuperase las fuerzas después de aquella prueba que ella siempre odiaría a muerte.

Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Tsunade que empezó a hacer varios grupos para jugar al balón prisionero. Por desgracia a Hinata no le tocó con ella y se tendría que conformar con tener en su equipo al insoportable de Sasuke, a la puta de Ino y aun montón de compañeros de los cuales no se aprendió nunca el nombre por su falta de interés en ellos. En el equipo contrario se encontraban Karin, Naruto , Hinata y gente que tres cuartas de lo mismo, los ignoraría todo el tiempo que estuviese allí y lo sabía.

Empezó el partido, la agresividad y el rencor acumulado de ayer entre Karin y Sakura se plasmó en los intentos de golpes que ambas se intentaron dar, la adrenalina se fomento por sus poros, el sudor comenzó a hacer testigo de la energía que ambas desprendían, y los golpes sedientos de sangre buscaban su presa.

- Sasuke la próxima vez intenta coger el balón y dala a la puta de Ino que aunque este en nuestro equipo solo estorba.

- Ten cuidado, Sakura no sea que me equivoque de puta y te dé a ti-Dijo mientras cogía el balón y se lo tiraba a Naruto, éste lo cogió y le dio a Sakura que se había quedado inmóvil ante esa contestación de Sasuke .

- Bueno… Esta puta se va eliminada entonces- dijo mientras cogía el balón y se lo pasaba a Sasuke con toda la mala leche que pudo. Este intento dar de nuevo a Naruto pero Hinata la cogió al vuelo y le dio en toda la cabeza a Karin.

- Hinata, gilipollas no ves que soy de tu equipo.

- ups, me equivoque… - dijo Hinata inocentemente solo para sacar una sonrisa a su amiga que se largaba.

- Mira niñata de mierda a mi me respetas – Gritó, la cogió del pelo e intento tirarla al suelo pero no llegó a darle ni un golpe más porque la peli rosa ya se la había tirado encima de ella, la golpeo en el suelo repetidas veces.

Un charco de sangre se estaba formando en el sitio donde estaba Karin cuando Gai , el profesor de gimnasia de los grupo que estaban en el otro patio y habían acudido por culpa del griterío que se había formado, la había agarrado y tirado de ella hacía el otro lado para coger a Karin y llevarla corriendo a la enfermería. Sakura estallo en ira, pero fue detenida por Itachi que la cogió de la cintura, él cual había llegado y se había acercado sabiendo que ella solía ser el ápice de todo acontecimiento.

- Tranquilízate, mi amor, que ya la has ganado.

las separaron y ella se fue corriendo hacia el despacho del director, ante los ojos de aquella mujer que había salido corriendo desde la otra punta del campo, ya que no hacía falta que Tsunade se lo dijera ya se sabía las normas de memoria, y como siempre acataba esas órdenes.

Llego al despacho del director Jiraya , un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos años, tenía su pelo largo blanco recogido en una coleta de caballo, aquel señor el cual Sakura le tenía un cariño especial ya que la cuidaba porque la conocía por el interior de ella, y la protegía como si fuera su abuelo.

- Sakura, ¿Qué paso esta vez?

- Que la zanahoria de mierda esa se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Hinata… ¡A Hinata!… A ella no se la toca… y encima me intenta quitar a mi chico, así, sin más… Asco de personas, como ella, deberían estar todas muertas.

- Sakura…-Murmuró aquel hombre esbozando una sonrisa en su viejo rostro- si Itachi eligiese a esa antes que a ti tendría que tener muy mal gusto- dijo guiñándola un ojo- y por Hinata no te preocupes no es bueno que la sobreprotejas tanto y menos de esa manera.

- Hinata es mi puta vida aquí, es como una hermana-Le contestó, cerrando los brazos debajo de su pecho y con gesto serio.

- Lo sé, por eso por esta vez haré la vista gorda, como siempre… - Sonrío- pero si te preguntan di que te he castigado copiando mil veces que no tienes que pegar a tus compañeras y deberías tener más cuidado, no te puedo sacar las castañas del fuego siempre

- Gracias, Jiraya – dijo levantándose y dedicándole una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había sentido desde que llegó a ese lugar.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, cuando el reloj toco exactamente las once en punto, se dejo caer en uno de los bancos del reformatorio, y espero a que su mejor amiga la ofreciese el bocadillo que había cogido esta mañana para las dos después del desayuno, lo desenvolvió y comió lentamente de él.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-Pregunto la chica tímida y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bla bla bla, nada-La sonrío y ella asintió feliz al saber su amiga no tendría que soportar nada por su culpa, a lo lejos pudo ver como Sasuke hablaba con su hermano, el tema era caliente, pues los dos andaban algo enojados, se podía ver en sus gestos, y en que el menor apretaba los puños con fuerza.- Ahora vengo, Hina-La dijo y se en camino hacía donde estaban los dos hermanos. Itachi la vio llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La preguntó, y el otro chico mantuvo la mirada en ella.

-venía a hablar con tu hermano-Le contestó.

-Os dejaré tranquilos-Bramó algo furioso- Es tu último aviso, Sasuke- Le amenazó para después marcharse. Él bufó y la miró.

-¿Qué coño quieres?-Preguntó

-Descansa ese humor de perros conmigo, Sasuke-Dijo ella de manera tajante.

-Si quieres te digo que muchas gracias por el calentón de anoche-La sonrío de manera descarada, mientras que se notaba claramente su burla.

-Sasuke… Estoy saliendo con tu hermano, no soy tuya-Le dijo y él miró hacia otro lado.

-Y que lo digas, yo no estaría coqueteando con Karin, cuando estoy saliendo contigo-La contestó de manera tajante y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, dejando a una Sakura conmocionada por aquella respuesta.

Volvió con Hina y esta prefirió no preguntarla en el momento sobre la cara que traía, esperaría a la noche… Más tarde, estarían hablando de trivialidades cuando llegó Kiba.

- Pero mira quien está aquí mi pelinegra favorita- Saludó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Hola… Kiba-kun – le dedicó una sonrisa Hina

- Me he enterado de lo de Naruto, os felicito, pero ya sabes si buscas algo mas fuerte aquí me tienes- la guiño el ojo

-¡Qué coño le dices a mi chica! – Gritó Naruto justo que había llegado y estaba detrás de ellos.

- uuuhh, se ha liado- Dijo Sakura riéndose – será mejor que nos vallamos Hina esto es entre hombres y ya he tenido demasiado espectáculo de testosterona por hoy- dijo mirando a Sasuke que acudía a donde estaba Naruto para ver que pasaba. Sakura tiró de Hinata ya que esta no estaba muy a la labor de dejar a su novio peleándose con Kiba allí. Entraron al baño y la peli rosa se sentó en la piedra del lavabo.

- Sakura quiero volver allí mira los gritos que se escuchan-Murmuró preocupada

- Hina… créeme esto es mejor que lo arreglen entre hombres luego tú le consuelas cuando acabe- Dijo Sakura pícaramente lo que provocó que se sonrojara

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de contestarla pues en ese momento, ya tocaba el timbre y tocaba ir a historia con los del edificio D. Se dirigieron hacia el Aula donde se encontraba Itachi sentado detrás del todo con la mesa de alado vacía.

-Muñeca- La llamó- siéntate conmigo tenemos que hablar- Dijo haciéndola hueco en la silla del pupitre de al lado

-¿Hina te importa que te deje sola esta clase?

- Por supuesto que no, yo intentare sacarla información sobre lo de Naruto a esa- dijo señalando a una chica bajita y regordeta que se sentaba al lado de la ventana.

- Ok, hablamos después. ¡ I love youu!- Dijo guiñándola un ojo lo que provocó la risa de ésta.

Se sentó en completo silencio al lado del pelinegro y esperaron a que se llenara el aula de gente y a que llegará el profesor. Iruka entró en la sala y todo el mundo sacaron los cuadernos y los libros de las taquillas y mochilas, dispuestos a escuchar aquella aburrida historia

-Bueno que me querías decir- susurro Sakura

-No tienes por que ser tan agresiva conmigo- le susurro a Sakura en el oído mientras acariciaba su muslo por la parte interior.

-Tú te lo has buscado

- Venga princesa, no fue para tanto – dijo poniéndole una cara dulce que sabía que Sakura no era capaz de resistir.

-Dios… como te odio-él río levemente.

- Pues, yo te amo.

Sakura se sonrojó ante esas palabras y le sonrió, a continuación abrió un poco más sus piernas para dejarse acariciar mejor por su chico. Itachi cogió la indirecta y empezó a acariciarla su intimidad por encima del pantalón.

-¿Estas mimosota? mi Sakura- dijo susurrándola en el oído lo que provocó un escalofrío de ella

- un poco- dijo poniéndoleojitos.

Itachi sonrió y la dio un beso suave en el cuello. Pero no siguió pues se escucho un sonido muy fuerte en el pasillo que alarmó a toda la clase e hizo que se girarán a ver por la ventana. Una tubería había explotado en el pasillo, así que por consiguiente el profesor tuvo que salir corriendo a avisar al director y para lo que quedaba ya, les dejo salir antes de tiempo.

-Dios Itachi si sé que por tuberías se suspenden clases voy a tener que decirle a Hina que consiga todo el mapa de cañerías del reformatorio.

-No sería mala idea cariño ¿pero sabes que es mejor idea?.

- ¿El qué?

- Que nos vallamos a tu cuarto a terminar lo que empezamos.

Sakura sonrió y le agarró de la mano para llevarle por los pasillos. Llegaron a su cuarto después de decirle a Hina que les diera intimidad. Ella se tumbo en su cama con los ojos cerrados e Itachi se tumbo encima y empezó a besarla el cuello.

- espera Itachi quiero zanjar el asunto de Karin antes

- Dios, Sakura no pasó nada, ella no es nadie.

- pero no me gusta que "nadie" toque a mi chico.

- no volverá a pasar te lo prometo ahora sigamos.

Empezó a desabrocharla los pantalones y a besarla en el ombligo.

-Itachi, en serio, ¡Para! quiero hablar del asunto, no quiero que te acerques mas a ella.

- ¡Dios, Sakura! ¿Vamos a follar? ¿Sí o No?

-¡Que te jodan Itachi ¡- Dijo empujándolo y yéndose de su cuarto

Sakura iba echa una furia y con lagrimas de ira en los ojos por los pasillos hacía el baño de las chicas cuando se choco con Sasuke por el camino, ella intentó zafarse de él, pero la sujeto fuertemente

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- La preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza

- ¿ahora te importa? – Le cuestionó recordando a la perfección lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Él bramó de rabia y la empujó hasta que llegaron ambos a los lavabos de las chicas, la siguió empujando bruscamente, hasta acabar ambos encerrados en uno de los urinarios.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? ¿O nos perdemos la siguiente clase?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja, ella se sentó encima de la tapa y se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?-reiteró.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-volvió a preguntar, y ella le empujó, haciendo que se apartase de la puerta.

-¡Solo intenta follarme como si fuera una maldita perra!-Gritó- ¡Nada más!- Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, la chica atravesó la puerta con rabia, y salió prácticamente corriendo, miró la hora y pudo comprobar que efectivamente era hora de ir a clase, pero hoy, tocaba aquella charla que daban los tutores en el comedor… ¿Para qué? Simplemente para motivar al alumnado para buscar una carrera y salir de allí. Apretó el puño con fuerza. Salió corriendo y entró en aquella sala golpeando la puerta, su hermano mayor estaba alrededor de aquellos hombres, a los que llamaba compañeros, pero no dejaban de ser una banda, se acercó y cuando llegó a su altura, le cogió brutalmente de la camiseta y le estampo contra el suelo.  
Itachi le miró de una manera frívola y golpeo a su hermano en la mejilla, mientras que resistía su zarandeo. Los estudiantes del reformatorio se empezaron a agolpar todos mirando la pelea. Sakura miraba desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras Naruto la abrazaba para consolarla sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Hinata estaba a su izquierda, de la misma manera que el chico que tanto la gustaba.

Los guardias empezaron a correr por la sala, y llegaron a donde se estaba formando la pelea, ambos Uchiha se habían peleado de tal manera, que sus puñetazos no fueron arañazos, sino golpes decisivos uno tras otro. Sasuke escupió sangre de su labio roto, cuando aquellos guardias le sujetaron, Itachi le miró de nuevo de aquella manera, tenía la ceja rota, y se podía ver un buen moratón en su ojo derecho.

-¿Me lo explicas, gilipollas?-Preguntó a su hermano mientras le separaban.

-¡Ya hablaremos, idiota, la próxima vez que se lo vuelvas a hacer, te mato!-Gritó, mientras que ambos eran llevados al despacho del director.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Sentidos en la piel

Era Sábado por la mañana y cierta pelinegra empezaba abrir los ojos, bajo de su cama sin hacer ruido ya que Sakura tuvo ayer un día duro y no quería molestarla.

Se vistió y salio de su cuarto para dirigirse al edificio A, a ver a su amado Naruto, este se encontraba con solo el pantalón del pijama y tirado en su cama mientras afilaba una navaja. En la litera de arriba se encontraba Sasuke este aún dormía, así que entró despacio y se tumbo junto a Naruto. Este al verla llegar guardo la navaja bajo la almohada y la abrazo.

- ¿Naruto te sigue doliendo el ojo?- ya que ayer en el almuerzo Naruto se había pegado con Kiba y aunque Naruto solo acabó con un ojo morado y algunos rasguños sin importancia, kiba acabó con un brazo y dos costillas rotas.

-nah! Soy un hombre y los golpes físicos los aguanto perfectamente el que anda jodido es el teme …

-Sakura también anda jodida… la cosa es que no se que ha pasado entre esos tres… tengo que hablar con Sakura urgentemente.

- Hina no le digas a Sakura pero… Sasuke la ama no es solo capricho…

Hinata se sorprendió con esa confesión y se quedo callada mirando el techo de la litera de arriba.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si

-¿Itachi lo sabe?

-No lo sé, Sasuke y yo no hablamos de estas cosas ya sabes como es él… se lo de Sakura porque le conozco… y veo como la mira.

- Esto esta muy mal, Itachi es su hermano.

- ¡Oh, venga ya! Itachi no la trata ni la mitad de bien que lo haría él.

- y tú que sabes como la trata Itachi… tienen sus roces como cualquier pareja pero la hace feliz…

- ¿En serio vamos a discutir nosotros también por este tema?- río levemente y ella le correspondió

- no mejor dejémoslo y bésame- Él la miró

- OH, dios mío, ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi tímida Hinata?

- ¡Naruto, baka, me despertaste!- Se quejó desde arriba ante las voces..

- Lo siento, teme ¡Es que mi chica me alteró es culpa de ella!- se defendió

- ya… seguro- Bramó enojado, Sasuke bajo y cogió su ropa para meterse en el baño dispuesto a cambiarse. El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención a la chica que estaba metida en aquella cama, Naruto dejó que ella se cubriese con la manta, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como una rubia despampanante dejaba que sus curvas se remarcasen por una tela muy fina que solía llevar como ropa, le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrío.

-Hola, Naruto… venía a verte… ¿Cómo andas?-Murmuró con voz dulce y él sintió rápidamente un instinto de preocupación e ira por su cuerpo.

-Ino no es el momento, ¿Por qué no te vas?-La preguntó de mala manera y ella negó acercándose a un mas a él.

-Te he visto con esa chica tonta… Esa tal Hinata… Y veía a preguntarte si es que has dejado de quererme-Susurró cuando sus dedos tocaron la cremallera de la sudadera del chico.

-Nunca te he querido-Aclaró él

-Por supuesto que sí…-Comenzó a bajar la cremallera y entonces él la paró en seco.

-Ino, no es el momento de que aguante tus gilipolleces-Dijo seriamente, mientras notaba como alguien se movía justo donde estaba su cama. Si no arreglaba la situación tendría problemas.-Vete-Volvió a decir y ella negó empujándole lentamente hacía dentro, él se dejo llevar sin querer, y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin percatarse el bulto que había debajo de las sabanas.

-Vamos, Naruto, disfrutemos un rato- Dijo ella y se acercó a él, tocó su pecho con sus manos y besó los labios de él. Enseguida, fue empujada contra la puerta, el sonido resonó por la habitación, Sasuke salió del baño y vio a aquella situación.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a besarme.-Dijo con furia- ¡Estoy saliendo con Hinata! Y te lo he dicho, y lo que es peor, te lo he recalcado-La dijo y ella chistó.

-Pero yo soy mucho más guapa, mas lista…

-Y mas zorra-Declaró Sasuke desde el fondo.

-Tú queridísima Sakura es mas zorra que yo- Le contestó ella de mala gana.

-Bueno, eso habría que debatirlo seriamente, más que nada porque tu estas en el pabellón A, y creó que por drogas no es precisamente-Le contestó Naruto, y abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar. Ella se marchó, no sin antes hacer un corte de mangas a ambos chicos, los cuales se rieron de ella.

-Ya puedes salir Hinata- Murmuró el Uchiha mientras subía las escaleras llegando a su cama. La morena se destapó y miró a Naruto.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?- él quedo en silencio, y ella volvió a preguntar- ¡¿Te has acostado con ella?!-Siguió guardando silencio, ella se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo tras de sí.

-¿Porqué no la has contestado?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sinceramente… Porque no lo sé…-Murmuró viendo como ella acababa de irse corriendo.

-Hmp… ¿No recuerdas?

-No… Sólo sé que… El otro día cuando lo hice con ella, era un autentico novato…

-Naruto, sé que eras virgen, puedes hablarme claramente-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Hace tiempo, estaba muy borracho, y ella intentó llevarme a la cama… No sé si lo consiguió o no, las drogas y el alcohol me han tocado demasiado la cabeza aquella noche… No quiero mentir a Hinata, pero sinceramente, creo que la perdí con ella… O por lo menos, lo hice pensando en que era mi primera vez- Sasuke sonrío levemente, mientras la herida de su labio tiraba con fuerza.

-Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso…

-Lo sé, has vivido mucho más que yo, y tal vez de manera más intensa, a pesar de que siempre he estado contigo casi todos los días de nuestra vida-Sonrío levemente y volvió a mirar a la puerta con tristeza. -¿La buscó?

-Sí, debes contárselo… Te perdonará, la conocemos-él asintió y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, sonrío al ver a cierta chica.- Tienes visita Sasuke- Murmuró para después marcharse. Ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, subió las escaleras de la cama ante la atenta mirada del muchacho y se sentó justo a su lado, él callaba mientras la miraba detenidamente, ella suspiró y se echo en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos, llorando.

Sintió como su pecho se rompía en cachos, mientras que las lágrimas de ella caían sobre su camiseta azul, intentó no moverse ni un centímetro, pero aquella sensación le estaba carcomiendo el pecho aunque no lo expresase, toco su pelo de color rosado, y aquel aroma fresco invadió sus fosas nasales, miró hacia otro lado y la preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento- Sollozó ella, y entonces él se incorporó, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Perdóname, Sasuke, yo… No quise que discutieseis por mí… Y menos que acabaseis así- Murmuró mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes-Dijo él y su sonrisa de lado apareció en su hermoso rostro. - Me pego mucho con Itachi, ya nos conoces, sales con él desde hace casi dos años, y la verdad que nos has visto pegarnos varias veces.

-Pero… Nunca por mí.

-Eso simplemente fue solo un calentón tonto, me prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, y el director… No nos ha castigado mucho, solo dos semanas recogiendo la comida y la cena. Así que no te preocupes- La consoló de la mejor manera que pudo, sintiéndose extraño consigo mismo, aquella chica estaba sacando lo mejor de él, le estaba cambiando lentamente, y no se estaba dando cuenta, cogió con su mano aquel frío mentón y la obligo a levantar su rostro lloroso, se acercó y la besó lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios, aquella mujer sacaba lo mejor de él, y no podía verla mal. Ella quedó anonada mientras sentía aquellos momentos en los que él había compartido con ella, no era la primera vez que la besaba, venía sucediendo desde hace mucho, y aunque ambos sabían que no llegarían a mas de besos y caricias había un vinculo que se estaba forjando con fuerza. La sirena sonó con rabia mientras que ellos se separaban. Ella le miró.

-Esto está mal, Sasuke…

-No pasa nada, yo siempre he sido un chico malo- Saltó de la cama, cayó al suelo y buscó su mochila por aquel desastre de habitación- Te veo en la cafetería, cierra la puerta al salir- Se despidió dejando a una Sakura con el corazón acelerado y la sensación de haber muerto en el paraíso.

Después de unos minutos perdida en un mar de sentimientos contradictorios decidió ir a comer algo, ya que hoy era día de visita de familiares y amigos y aunque ella no esperaba a nadie solía ser un día difícil para la gente de aquí y el ambiente estaría tenso. Lo único bueno de los sábados era las noches de escapada que por cierto tendría que planificar después con Hinata.

Entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a la cola para coger un filete y unas patatas. Según avanzaba la cola y llegaba su turno pudo divisar detrás del mostrador de comida y la gorda que lo servía a Itachi y Sasuke que se encontraban en la cocina cumpliendo su castigo.

Sasuke la miró y la guiño el ojo, ella no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. La cual no paso desapercibida para cierto hermano mayor.

Recogió su bandeja con lo dicho y se dirigió a la mesa que siempre comía en la cual solo estaba Naruto mirando fijamente su comida.

- a ver rubio tonto…¿Qué pasó con Hina?

Naruto la miró y la dedico una sonrisa forzada.

- Se ha enfadado conmigo por Ino.

- ¿Qué paso con esa zorra?

- Pues que Hace tiempo súper colgado no se si me la follé.

- Pero ¿ahí tenías algo con hina?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no soy de esos…

- Lo sé, solo preguntaba tonto, pues si no teníais nada Hina no tiene derecho a enfadarse… a ver es normal que se pique un poco pero se le pasará…

-Gracias, Sakura, por cierto ¿hoy tienes visita?

- No, mi hermana anda de exámenes así que no puede venir…

- Al menos tienes a alguien fuera…

- hoy andas emotivo, ehhh, Naruto mira yo tendré a mi hermana fuera pero tu me tienes ami aquí dentro. Así que más vale que lo arregles con hina y cambies esa cara de estreñido o te meteré una gran paliza. Dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro y riéndose.

- ¡Tienes razón! , voy a hablar con ella, te veo luego.

-¿me puedo comer tus patatas?

- Claro, ahí las tienes-

- ¡Que Dios te lo pague con un camión repleto de hijos, Naruto!

Naruto se fue riéndose en busca de Hinata y Sakura terminó de comer, aunque lo hizo lentamente ya que tendría que llevar el plato a lavar y tendría que encontrarse con Itachi y la verdad no sabía como saldrían las cosas.

Cogió aire y se dirigió a la cocina a la cola de dejar los utensilios sucios. Según disminuía la cola vio a Itachi encargándose de recogerlos y Sasuke estaba al fondo metiéndolos en los lavajillas. Ya era su turno y se los dio a Itachi lentamente en silencio.

-Sakura, Lo siento. – Dijo recogiendo las bandejas que llevaba Sakura y mirándola fijamente.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón, eran pocos los momentos en los que Itachi era tierno y cálido y eso hacía que se sintiera mas culpable por lo ocurrido antes en el cuarto de Sasuke, así que solo asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se marchó camino a su cuarto sintiéndose nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca. Cuando llegó lo vio vacío, asumió que Hina y Naruto andarían hablando en algún lado así que se echó en su cama y se durmió un rato.

Abrió los ojos lentamente había descansado lo suficiente para aguantar toda la noche de marcha. Miró el reloj y eran las 6:23 por lo que supuso que la gente estaría viendo a sus respectivas visitas. Se levantó y arregló, iría a ver a Naruto ya que el como ella no tendrían visita hoy y así le preguntaría por su amiga.

No tardó mucho en llegar llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Naruto la pegara un grito para que pasase. Según escucho a su hiperactivo amigo abrió la puerta. Se encontraba en la cama con un portátil en las piernas que seguramente Hinata le habría conseguido a escondidas.

- Veo que estas de buen humor ¿eso significa que todo se arregló?- Dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- si, se lo expliqué todo y me perdonó aunque aún sigue un poco enfurruñada a ratos pero nada que no pueda cambiar con unos mimos.

Sakura se rió y lo miró tiernamente Naruto era su mejor amigo desde que eran unos críos en el barrio y siempre había tenido un corazón de oro pese a la vida tan dura que había vivido, quién lo diría que ambos acabasen en un reformatorio.

- Esta noche, se lo recompensas.

- ¡OH, si! Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa- ¿y tú? ¿qué harás con Itachi?

- ni idea, ya veré como avanza la noche… Siendo un Uchiha nunca sabes por donde puede salir.

- cierto, dímelo a mí que tengo que soportar al teme todos los días.

-En el fondo tenéis un gran amor gay – Dijo riéndose

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dudar de mi hombría!- Se exaltó el rubio lo que provocó las carcajadas de la pelirosa.

- ¿Vemos una peli?

- Eso esta echo pero retira lo de Sasuke.

-ok ok, lo retiro…

Pasaron la tarde viendo una película y metiéndose el uno con el otro hasta que llegó Sasuke y Sakura se excuso diciendo que iría a ver a Hinata no sin antes no poder evitar mirar a los ojos de Sasuke. Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio a Hina toqueteando uno de sus chismes.

- ¿Preparando lo de esta noche?

- Por supuesto Sakura-chan

- Hina…

-¿si?

- No seas muy dura con Naruto es uno de los pocos hombres que merecen la pena en el mundo.

- lo sé- Dijo sonriéndola y sonrojándose lentamente.

- Bueno ¿Y qué nos ponemos esta noche?-Pregunto guiñándola un ojo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando lo que se Iban a poner a al noche y dejando listo todos los preparativos.

Esa noche el sol había caído dejando paso a una luna bastante rebelde, pues estaba llena y su esplendor hacía que todo resaltase a la vista de sus ojos, ella se había puesto aquel vestido con el fin de provocar a su chico, y pedirle perdón por aquel cabreo que había pillado por algo que ya había quedado en el pasado. Llevó el dedo a su boca, y volvió a estirar el vestido hacía abajo esperando que bajase aun mas de su rodilla.

-Eres preciosa-Contestó la peli rosa, mientras que se calzaba sus deportivas de estilo rapero, y dejaba que las cubriese aquel pantalón caído, sus camiseta de tirantes dejaba a la vista un poco del canalillo de sus grandes senos, estaba sentada en el retrete mientras que su compañera acaparaba todo el espejo.

-No me gusta que se vea tanta pierna… ¿Es buena idea?-Volvió a preguntar a su mejor amiga, y ella sonrío.

- Ponte ya las sandalias, y deja de quejarte-La respondió con suave delicadeza y se levantó para mirarse ella también, hoy era de esos días en los que no se iba ni a maquillar, su propósito, era beber hasta perder el sentido, nada más.

-Deberías quitar esa cara de amargada-Murmuró ella mientras dejaba reposar su cuerpo encima del lavabo.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Cortar con Itachi, y liarte de una vez por todas con Sasuke.

-¿Qué coño dices?-Preguntó ella mientras buscaba su muñequera en uno de aquellos cajones.

-Joder, Sakura…-Murmuró la morena algo enfadada- Te hace más daño del que cura… No ganas nada- La reprochó y ella hizo oídos sordos mientras colocaba aquel complemento en su muñeca.- Hoy no vas a escuchar nada de lo que te diga…¿verdad?- la pelirosa salió del cuarto de baño dando un portazo tras de sí.- No, está claro…

Algo más tarde, cuando la alarma sonó llamando a todos a dormir, y la guardia comenzó su ronda, ambas chicas salieron de su habitación, y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta, desactivaron la seguridad y pasaron a aquel cacho de tierra con cuatro árboles que estaba detrás del pabellón D.

Cuando llegó pudo ver como aquella fogata, la misma que daba luz todas aquellas noches, estaba encendida. Hinata enseguida se tiró a los brazos de Naruto, él cual salió corriendo anda mas verla. Sakura se sentó en el suelo al lado de Kiba, y cogió la botella de ginebra que estaba en aquella bolsa verde, pegó un verdadero tragó y calló mientras veía como Konan coqueteaba discretamente con Deidara. Suspiró y volvió a dar otro de aquellos legendarios tragos.

-Si sigues bebiendo tanto, acabarás desnudándote- río Kiba y Neji le contestó

-Déjala, que yo no tengo problema-Le contestó con una sonrisa

-Hazle más caso a Tenten, y déjame en paz a mí- Dijo y cogió uno de los cigarros que le ofreció Lee.

-Eso digo yo-Comentó la chica mientras que con su mano comenzaba a juguetear por su brazo

-Bueno, todo se puede hablar-Murmuró él mientras comenzaba a besar a la chica castaña, Sakura sonrío lentamente y sintió como alguien se sentaba justo detrás suya, comenzó a besar su cuello, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no se iba a girar. Dejó a su cuerpo experimentar aquellos labios, levantó su mano y sintió como aquel chico le quito el cigarro. Le dio una calada y se lo devolvió.

-¿Vamos a hablar de ello o prefieres dejarlo correr?-La preguntó a el oído, y ella asintió.

-Habla-Murmuró.

-Sabes perfectamente que eres mi chica, no hay nadie más que tú- Dijo lo que ella quería escuchar. Suspiró y echo sus brazos hacía atrás acariciando el largo pelo de su chico, se levantó y beso sus labios.

-Está bien, quedas perdonado-Le dijo y él sonrío de lado mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura. Un gritó sonó desde el fondo de aquel sitio, y todos miraron hacía la chica que lo emitía.

-¡¿Jugamos a la botella?!-Gritó mientras se acercaba con una en la mano, la soltó en medio y la gente comenzó a hacer un pequeño círculo alrededor.

-Naruto… ¿Nosotros también?-preguntó tímidamente y él algo ya bebido la animo.

-¡No te cortes, la noche es joven!-La gritó y la obligo a sentarse en el circulo con los demás. Sakura se acercó con Itachi y ambos se sentaron allí. Lee cogió la botella y explico las normas.

-Como siempre sabréis, la historia es clara, quien le toque besa, y si alguno de los que le toca besar no quiere, paga prenda y le toca al que quería, y si ambos no quieren, prenda, y se vuelve a tirar- Dijo emocionado, aunque ya casi todos se sabían las reglas del juego.

-Naruto… Yo solo llevó el vestido…

-Toma mi sudadera, si sale prenda con quitártela vale-La sonrío y ella asintió.

-Recordamos también que si alguien no quiere ver el beso de alguna pareja, tiene que soltar dos prendas, y volveremos a tirar- Recordó esta vez Kiba, y todos volvieron a asentir. Una botella de ginebra y otra de ron comenzaron a rondar por la boca de todos aquellos, varios estaban fumando hasta que Lee cogió la botella y la lanzó al suelo.

-¡Empezamos, nenes!-Gritó y comenzó a rodar. Primera pareja fue clara Ino y Kiba, todos rieron mientras veían como se besaban en el medio del circulo, tal y como se debía hacer. La mirada de Karin sobresalió entre todos aquellos mirando desafiante a Sakura la cual la ignoró.

-Esta idiota piensa vengarse de mí- Le murmuró a Hinata al oído y ella asintió.

-Deberías andarte con ojo, Sakura, sabes de sobra que es demasiado guarra…

-Te recuerdo que estoy aquí por asesinato, y ella…-Sonrío levemente a su compañera que enseguida entendió todo, cuando guió su vista al frente pudo ver como se besaban Neji y Tenten. Ante sus ojos la botella rodó de nuevo. La sonrisa de Itachi fue hasta sincera cuando vio con quien la habita tocado. Sakura guio su vista a Sasuke, el cual la miraba con una mueca sincera que recalcaba un leve "Te lo dije" que la dejo algo furiosa. Itachi cogió de la cintura a Karin, y se pudo ver a la perfección como la lengua de ellos jugó, ambos se separaron y volvieron a su sitio, la mirada del Uchiha se posó en su novia, ella guio la mirada hacía la botella, la cual se movió de nuevo, Sasuke miró a quien le habita tocado.

-Prenda-Dijo mientras se quitaba sus deportivas y las dejaba en el que iba a ser el montón. Ino le miró furiosa, ese iba a ser su segundo beso de la noche y se negó, ella tiró el lanzamiento, y pronto pago la prenda al ver que le había tocado con Lee. Ella la cual se tiraba a todo, tenía sus ciertos límites, o eso decía. Él tiró, y por fin pudo verse correspondido con Konan, la cual, no sé negó ni por un instante a hacerle disfrutar de su lengua juguetona.

El tiempo se paro cuando rodó de nuevo, miró a quien le había tocado y sonrío para sus adentros. Itachi había jugado, ahora, le tocaba a ella, y porque no hacerlo con la persona adecuada. Sasuke, bebió el último tragó de aquella botella, y se acercó al medio, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se unieron en un beso desenfrenado. Cuando se separaron miró orgullosa a Itachi, su cara demostraba un enfado profundo, la daba igual, se sentó y miró como a Tenten le tocaba compartir beso con un experto en estafas.

Itachi la devolvió una mirada gélida, cargada de algo más que odio, los celos eran palpables, pues aquella chica era suya y no de su hermano, sin embargo, Sakura le reprochó con sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a él, llegó a su oído y lo pronunció lentamente.

-Tú y yo, hemos acabado, Itachi-kun-Dijo con algo de ironía, la rabia se podía tocar en su tono de voz.

Él se levantó.

-Como quieras- Miró a todos los cuales se habían quedado extrañados.-Que sepáis que a partir de ahora esta puta no está conmigo, así que… podéis hacer con ella lo que os de la puta gana-Bramó enfado y se fue. Kisame se levantó del circulo y le siguió.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-Era algo que teníamos que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, esa relación no iba a ningún lado-Respondió ella.

-Normal, Itachi lleva enamorado de mí desde hace mucho, querida-Respondió Karin desde el otro lado del circulo. Sakura la miró.

-¿Quieres que te rompa la boca?-La preguntó con cierto tono de amabilidad en voz, ella la miró desafiante.

-¿Te duele la verdad?

-Me molesta tu voz-Aclaró.

-Si quieres pelear por mí encanta, esta vez… ¡No me vas a pillar por sorpresa!- Gritó y ella le devolvió una de sus miradas mas frías que jamás había tenido.

-Pensemos… Me das la oportunidad de pelear contigo… Durante los dos años aproximadamente que llevo aquí te has dedicado a putearme, has buscado a mi chico, te has liado con un montón de pibes que estaban detrás de mí, has boicoteado mis experimentos de ciencias, me has acusado de copiar en los exámenes… Y has intentando pegar a mi mejor amiga… ¿Y tú me propones la oportunidad de pelear contigo?-Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, su puño se cerró con fuerza- ¿Cuándo es la pelea, pedazo de zorra?-La dijo y Karin se acercó a ella con ganas de pegarla. Ante la vista de todos ambas chicas se metieron en el centro, la gente se levantó y pronto se empezó a aclamar a ambas chicas.

La pelirroja se metió de llenó en la pelea, agarró el pelo de la chica y comenzó a zarandear con fuerza, Sakura golpeo sus tobillos con sus deportivas, mientras la otra intentaba sostenerse encima de aquellos zapatos de tacón, lo consiguió y la empujo con fuerza al suelo de tal manera que la obligó a soltar su cabello. Golpeó con furia en la mejilla de la chica, ella no se amedrentó y consiguió poner a Sakura debajo suya, intentó golpearla varias veces pero no se dejo, con su mano derecha subió su vaquero buscando la movilidad perfecta en sus piernas y golpeo con la rodilla el bajo de la espalda de Karin, está gritó del dolor, y ponto volvió a recibir un buen puñetazo en su mejilla derecha. Todo iba a la perfección para Sakura, los gritos de su mejor amiga la animaban, la rabia la estaba poseyendo y se sentía como una perfecta leona devorando a aquella presa, había luchado mucho en la vida y esto era uno de los momentos que dejaba claro, que su vida nunca había sido color de rosa, cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de ambas, pudo sentir como realmente se desataba, todo fueron gritos, hasta que de repente… La guardia apareció y el sonido de los grilletes fue presa de sus oídos.

CAPITULO 3: Sentidos en la piel

Era Sábado por la mañana y cierta pelinegra empezaba abrir los ojos, bajo de su cama sin hacer ruido ya que Sakura tuvo ayer un día duro y no quería molestarla.

Se vistió y salio de su cuarto para dirigirse al edificio A, a ver a su amado Naruto, este se encontraba con solo el pantalón del pijama y tirado en su cama mientras afilaba una navaja. En la litera de arriba se encontraba Sasuke este aún dormía, así que entró despacio y se tumbo junto a Naruto. Este al verla llegar guardo la navaja bajo la almohada y la abrazo.

- ¿Naruto te sigue doliendo el ojo?- ya que ayer en el almuerzo Naruto se había pegado con Kiba y aunque Naruto solo acabó con un ojo morado y algunos rasguños sin importancia, kiba acabó con un brazo y dos costillas rotas.

-nah! Soy un hombre y los golpes físicos los aguanto perfectamente el que anda jodido es el teme …

-Sakura también anda jodida… la cosa es que no se que ha pasado entre esos tres… tengo que hablar con Sakura urgentemente.

- Hina no le digas a Sakura pero… Sasuke la ama no es solo capricho…

Hinata se sorprendió con esa confesión y se quedo callada mirando el techo de la litera de arriba.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si

-¿Itachi lo sabe?

-No lo sé, Sasuke y yo no hablamos de estas cosas ya sabes como es él… se lo de Sakura porque le conozco… y veo como la mira.

- Esto esta muy mal, Itachi es su hermano.

- ¡Oh, venga ya! Itachi no la trata ni la mitad de bien que lo haría él.

- y tú que sabes como la trata Itachi… tienen sus roces como cualquier pareja pero la hace feliz…

- ¿En serio vamos a discutir nosotros también por este tema?- río levemente y ella le correspondió

- no mejor dejémoslo y bésame- Él la miró

- OH, dios mío, ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi tímida Hinata?

- ¡Naruto, baka, me despertaste!- Se quejó desde arriba ante las voces..

- Lo siento, teme ¡Es que mi chica me alteró es culpa de ella!- se defendió

- ya… seguro- Bramó enojado, Sasuke bajo y cogió su ropa para meterse en el baño dispuesto a cambiarse. El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención a la chica que estaba metida en aquella cama, Naruto dejó que ella se cubriese con la manta, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como una rubia despampanante dejaba que sus curvas se remarcasen por una tela muy fina que solía llevar como ropa, le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrío.

-Hola, Naruto… venía a verte… ¿Cómo andas?-Murmuró con voz dulce y él sintió rápidamente un instinto de preocupación e ira por su cuerpo.

-Ino no es el momento, ¿Por qué no te vas?-La preguntó de mala manera y ella negó acercándose a un mas a él.

-Te he visto con esa chica tonta… Esa tal Hinata… Y veía a preguntarte si es que has dejado de quererme-Susurró cuando sus dedos tocaron la cremallera de la sudadera del chico.

-Nunca te he querido-Aclaró él

-Por supuesto que sí…-Comenzó a bajar la cremallera y entonces él la paró en seco.

-Ino, no es el momento de que aguante tus gilipolleces-Dijo seriamente, mientras notaba como alguien se movía justo donde estaba su cama. Si no arreglaba la situación tendría problemas.-Vete-Volvió a decir y ella negó empujándole lentamente hacía dentro, él se dejo llevar sin querer, y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin percatarse el bulto que había debajo de las sabanas.

-Vamos, Naruto, disfrutemos un rato- Dijo ella y se acercó a él, tocó su pecho con sus manos y besó los labios de él. Enseguida, fue empujada contra la puerta, el sonido resonó por la habitación, Sasuke salió del baño y vio a aquella situación.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a besarme.-Dijo con furia- ¡Estoy saliendo con Hinata! Y te lo he dicho, y lo que es peor, te lo he recalcado-La dijo y ella chistó.

-Pero yo soy mucho más guapa, mas lista…

-Y mas zorra-Declaró Sasuke desde el fondo.

-Tú queridísima Sakura es mas zorra que yo- Le contestó ella de mala gana.

-Bueno, eso habría que debatirlo seriamente, más que nada porque tu estas en el pabellón A, y creó que por drogas no es precisamente-Le contestó Naruto, y abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar. Ella se marchó, no sin antes hacer un corte de mangas a ambos chicos, los cuales se rieron de ella.

-Ya puedes salir Hinata- Murmuró el Uchiha mientras subía las escaleras llegando a su cama. La morena se destapó y miró a Naruto.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?- él quedo en silencio, y ella volvió a preguntar- ¡¿Te has acostado con ella?!-Siguió guardando silencio, ella se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo tras de sí.

-¿Porqué no la has contestado?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sinceramente… Porque no lo sé…-Murmuró viendo como ella acababa de irse corriendo.

-Hmp… ¿No recuerdas?

-No… Sólo sé que… El otro día cuando lo hice con ella, era un autentico novato…

-Naruto, sé que eras virgen, puedes hablarme claramente-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Hace tiempo, estaba muy borracho, y ella intentó llevarme a la cama… No sé si lo consiguió o no, las drogas y el alcohol me han tocado demasiado la cabeza aquella noche… No quiero mentir a Hinata, pero sinceramente, creo que la perdí con ella… O por lo menos, lo hice pensando en que era mi primera vez- Sasuke sonrío levemente, mientras la herida de su labio tiraba con fuerza.

-Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso…

-Lo sé, has vivido mucho más que yo, y tal vez de manera más intensa, a pesar de que siempre he estado contigo casi todos los días de nuestra vida-Sonrío levemente y volvió a mirar a la puerta con tristeza. -¿La buscó?

-Sí, debes contárselo… Te perdonará, la conocemos-él asintió y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, sonrío al ver a cierta chica.- Tienes visita Sasuke- Murmuró para después marcharse. Ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, subió las escaleras de la cama ante la atenta mirada del muchacho y se sentó justo a su lado, él callaba mientras la miraba detenidamente, ella suspiró y se echo en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos, llorando.

Sintió como su pecho se rompía en cachos, mientras que las lágrimas de ella caían sobre su camiseta azul, intentó no moverse ni un centímetro, pero aquella sensación le estaba carcomiendo el pecho aunque no lo expresase, toco su pelo de color rosado, y aquel aroma fresco invadió sus fosas nasales, miró hacia otro lado y la preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento- Sollozó ella, y entonces él se incorporó, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Perdóname, Sasuke, yo… No quise que discutieseis por mí… Y menos que acabaseis así- Murmuró mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes-Dijo él y su sonrisa de lado apareció en su hermoso rostro. - Me pego mucho con Itachi, ya nos conoces, sales con él desde hace casi dos años, y la verdad que nos has visto pegarnos varias veces.

-Pero… Nunca por mí.

-Eso simplemente fue solo un calentón tonto, me prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, y el director… No nos ha castigado mucho, solo dos semanas recogiendo la comida y la cena. Así que no te preocupes- La consoló de la mejor manera que pudo, sintiéndose extraño consigo mismo, aquella chica estaba sacando lo mejor de él, le estaba cambiando lentamente, y no se estaba dando cuenta, cogió con su mano aquel frío mentón y la obligo a levantar su rostro lloroso, se acercó y la besó lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios, aquella mujer sacaba lo mejor de él, y no podía verla mal. Ella quedó anonada mientras sentía aquellos momentos en los que él había compartido con ella, no era la primera vez que la besaba, venía sucediendo desde hace mucho, y aunque ambos sabían que no llegarían a mas de besos y caricias había un vinculo que se estaba forjando con fuerza. La sirena sonó con rabia mientras que ellos se separaban. Ella le miró.

-Esto está mal, Sasuke…

-No pasa nada, yo siempre he sido un chico malo- Saltó de la cama, cayó al suelo y buscó su mochila por aquel desastre de habitación- Te veo en la cafetería, cierra la puerta al salir- Se despidió dejando a una Sakura con el corazón acelerado y la sensación de haber muerto en el paraíso.

Después de unos minutos perdida en un mar de sentimientos contradictorios decidió ir a comer algo, ya que hoy era día de visita de familiares y amigos y aunque ella no esperaba a nadie solía ser un día difícil para la gente de aquí y el ambiente estaría tenso. Lo único bueno de los sábados era las noches de escapada que por cierto tendría que planificar después con Hinata.

Entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a la cola para coger un filete y unas patatas. Según avanzaba la cola y llegaba su turno pudo divisar detrás del mostrador de comida y la gorda que lo servía a Itachi y Sasuke que se encontraban en la cocina cumpliendo su castigo.

Sasuke la miró y la guiño el ojo, ella no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. La cual no paso desapercibida para cierto hermano mayor.

Recogió su bandeja con lo dicho y se dirigió a la mesa que siempre comía en la cual solo estaba Naruto mirando fijamente su comida.

- a ver rubio tonto…¿Qué pasó con Hina?

Naruto la miró y la dedico una sonrisa forzada.

- Se ha enfadado conmigo por Ino.

- ¿Qué paso con esa zorra?

- Pues que Hace tiempo súper colgado no se si me la follé.

- Pero ¿ahí tenías algo con hina?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no soy de esos…

- Lo sé, solo preguntaba tonto, pues si no teníais nada Hina no tiene derecho a enfadarse… a ver es normal que se pique un poco pero se le pasará…

-Gracias, Sakura, por cierto ¿hoy tienes visita?

- No, mi hermana anda de exámenes así que no puede venir…

- Al menos tienes a alguien fuera…

- hoy andas emotivo, ehhh, Naruto mira yo tendré a mi hermana fuera pero tu me tienes ami aquí dentro. Así que más vale que lo arregles con hina y cambies esa cara de estreñido o te meteré una gran paliza. Dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro y riéndose.

- ¡Tienes razón! , voy a hablar con ella, te veo luego.

-¿me puedo comer tus patatas?

- Claro, ahí las tienes-

- ¡Que Dios te lo pague con un camión repleto de hijos, Naruto!

Naruto se fue riéndose en busca de Hinata y Sakura terminó de comer, aunque lo hizo lentamente ya que tendría que llevar el plato a lavar y tendría que encontrarse con Itachi y la verdad no sabía como saldrían las cosas.

Cogió aire y se dirigió a la cocina a la cola de dejar los utensilios sucios. Según disminuía la cola vio a Itachi encargándose de recogerlos y Sasuke estaba al fondo metiéndolos en los lavajillas. Ya era su turno y se los dio a Itachi lentamente en silencio.

-Sakura, Lo siento. – Dijo recogiendo las bandejas que llevaba Sakura y mirándola fijamente.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón, eran pocos los momentos en los que Itachi era tierno y cálido y eso hacía que se sintiera mas culpable por lo ocurrido antes en el cuarto de Sasuke, así que solo asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se marchó camino a su cuarto sintiéndose nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca. Cuando llegó lo vio vacío, asumió que Hina y Naruto andarían hablando en algún lado así que se echó en su cama y se durmió un rato.

Abrió los ojos lentamente había descansado lo suficiente para aguantar toda la noche de marcha. Miró el reloj y eran las 6:23 por lo que supuso que la gente estaría viendo a sus respectivas visitas. Se levantó y arregló, iría a ver a Naruto ya que el como ella no tendrían visita hoy y así le preguntaría por su amiga.

No tardó mucho en llegar llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Naruto la pegara un grito para que pasase. Según escucho a su hiperactivo amigo abrió la puerta. Se encontraba en la cama con un portátil en las piernas que seguramente Hinata le habría conseguido a escondidas.

- Veo que estas de buen humor ¿eso significa que todo se arregló?- Dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- si, se lo expliqué todo y me perdonó aunque aún sigue un poco enfurruñada a ratos pero nada que no pueda cambiar con unos mimos.

Sakura se rió y lo miró tiernamente Naruto era su mejor amigo desde que eran unos críos en el barrio y siempre había tenido un corazón de oro pese a la vida tan dura que había vivido, quién lo diría que ambos acabasen en un reformatorio.

- Esta noche, se lo recompensas.

- ¡OH, si! Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa- ¿y tú? ¿qué harás con Itachi?

- ni idea, ya veré como avanza la noche… Siendo un Uchiha nunca sabes por donde puede salir.

- cierto, dímelo a mí que tengo que soportar al teme todos los días.

-En el fondo tenéis un gran amor gay – Dijo riéndose

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dudar de mi hombría!- Se exaltó el rubio lo que provocó las carcajadas de la pelirosa.

- ¿Vemos una peli?

- Eso esta echo pero retira lo de Sasuke.

-ok ok, lo retiro…

Pasaron la tarde viendo una película y metiéndose el uno con el otro hasta que llegó Sasuke y Sakura se excuso diciendo que iría a ver a Hinata no sin antes no poder evitar mirar a los ojos de Sasuke. Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio a Hina toqueteando uno de sus chismes.

- ¿Preparando lo de esta noche?

- Por supuesto Sakura-chan

- Hina…

-¿si?

- No seas muy dura con Naruto es uno de los pocos hombres que merecen la pena en el mundo.

- lo sé- Dijo sonriéndola y sonrojándose lentamente.

- Bueno ¿Y qué nos ponemos esta noche?-Pregunto guiñándola un ojo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando lo que se Iban a poner a al noche y dejando listo todos los preparativos.

Esa noche el sol había caído dejando paso a una luna bastante rebelde, pues estaba llena y su esplendor hacía que todo resaltase a la vista de sus ojos, ella se había puesto aquel vestido con el fin de provocar a su chico, y pedirle perdón por aquel cabreo que había pillado por algo que ya había quedado en el pasado. Llevó el dedo a su boca, y volvió a estirar el vestido hacía abajo esperando que bajase aun mas de su rodilla.

-Eres preciosa-Contestó la peli rosa, mientras que se calzaba sus deportivas de estilo rapero, y dejaba que las cubriese aquel pantalón caído, sus camiseta de tirantes dejaba a la vista un poco del canalillo de sus grandes senos, estaba sentada en el retrete mientras que su compañera acaparaba todo el espejo.

-No me gusta que se vea tanta pierna… ¿Es buena idea?-Volvió a preguntar a su mejor amiga, y ella sonrío.

- Ponte ya las sandalias, y deja de quejarte-La respondió con suave delicadeza y se levantó para mirarse ella también, hoy era de esos días en los que no se iba ni a maquillar, su propósito, era beber hasta perder el sentido, nada más.

-Deberías quitar esa cara de amargada-Murmuró ella mientras dejaba reposar su cuerpo encima del lavabo.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Cortar con Itachi, y liarte de una vez por todas con Sasuke.

-¿Qué coño dices?-Preguntó ella mientras buscaba su muñequera en uno de aquellos cajones.

-Joder, Sakura…-Murmuró la morena algo enfadada- Te hace más daño del que cura… No ganas nada- La reprochó y ella hizo oídos sordos mientras colocaba aquel complemento en su muñeca.- Hoy no vas a escuchar nada de lo que te diga…¿verdad?- la pelirosa salió del cuarto de baño dando un portazo tras de sí.- No, está claro…

Algo más tarde, cuando la alarma sonó llamando a todos a dormir, y la guardia comenzó su ronda, ambas chicas salieron de su habitación, y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta, desactivaron la seguridad y pasaron a aquel cacho de tierra con cuatro árboles que estaba detrás del pabellón D.

Cuando llegó pudo ver como aquella fogata, la misma que daba luz todas aquellas noches, estaba encendida. Hinata enseguida se tiró a los brazos de Naruto, él cual salió corriendo anda mas verla. Sakura se sentó en el suelo al lado de Kiba, y cogió la botella de ginebra que estaba en aquella bolsa verde, pegó un verdadero tragó y calló mientras veía como Konan coqueteaba discretamente con Deidara. Suspiró y volvió a dar otro de aquellos legendarios tragos.

-Si sigues bebiendo tanto, acabarás desnudándote- río Kiba y Neji le contestó

-Déjala, que yo no tengo problema-Le contestó con una sonrisa

-Hazle más caso a Tenten, y déjame en paz a mí- Dijo y cogió uno de los cigarros que le ofreció Lee.

-Eso digo yo-Comentó la chica mientras que con su mano comenzaba a juguetear por su brazo

-Bueno, todo se puede hablar-Murmuró él mientras comenzaba a besar a la chica castaña, Sakura sonrío lentamente y sintió como alguien se sentaba justo detrás suya, comenzó a besar su cuello, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no se iba a girar. Dejó a su cuerpo experimentar aquellos labios, levantó su mano y sintió como aquel chico le quito el cigarro. Le dio una calada y se lo devolvió.

-¿Vamos a hablar de ello o prefieres dejarlo correr?-La preguntó a el oído, y ella asintió.

-Habla-Murmuró.

-Sabes perfectamente que eres mi chica, no hay nadie más que tú- Dijo lo que ella quería escuchar. Suspiró y echo sus brazos hacía atrás acariciando el largo pelo de su chico, se levantó y beso sus labios.

-Está bien, quedas perdonado-Le dijo y él sonrío de lado mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura. Un gritó sonó desde el fondo de aquel sitio, y todos miraron hacía la chica que lo emitía.

-¡¿Jugamos a la botella?!-Gritó mientras se acercaba con una en la mano, la soltó en medio y la gente comenzó a hacer un pequeño círculo alrededor.

-Naruto… ¿Nosotros también?-preguntó tímidamente y él algo ya bebido la animo.

-¡No te cortes, la noche es joven!-La gritó y la obligo a sentarse en el circulo con los demás. Sakura se acercó con Itachi y ambos se sentaron allí. Lee cogió la botella y explico las normas.

-Como siempre sabréis, la historia es clara, quien le toque besa, y si alguno de los que le toca besar no quiere, paga prenda y le toca al que quería, y si ambos no quieren, prenda, y se vuelve a tirar- Dijo emocionado, aunque ya casi todos se sabían las reglas del juego.

-Naruto… Yo solo llevó el vestido…

-Toma mi sudadera, si sale prenda con quitártela vale-La sonrío y ella asintió.

-Recordamos también que si alguien no quiere ver el beso de alguna pareja, tiene que soltar dos prendas, y volveremos a tirar- Recordó esta vez Kiba, y todos volvieron a asentir. Una botella de ginebra y otra de ron comenzaron a rondar por la boca de todos aquellos, varios estaban fumando hasta que Lee cogió la botella y la lanzó al suelo.

-¡Empezamos, nenes!-Gritó y comenzó a rodar. Primera pareja fue clara Ino y Kiba, todos rieron mientras veían como se besaban en el medio del circulo, tal y como se debía hacer. La mirada de Karin sobresalió entre todos aquellos mirando desafiante a Sakura la cual la ignoró.

-Esta idiota piensa vengarse de mí- Le murmuró a Hinata al oído y ella asintió.

-Deberías andarte con ojo, Sakura, sabes de sobra que es demasiado guarra…

-Te recuerdo que estoy aquí por asesinato, y ella…-Sonrío levemente a su compañera que enseguida entendió todo, cuando guió su vista al frente pudo ver como se besaban Neji y Tenten. Ante sus ojos la botella rodó de nuevo. La sonrisa de Itachi fue hasta sincera cuando vio con quien la habita tocado. Sakura guio su vista a Sasuke, el cual la miraba con una mueca sincera que recalcaba un leve "Te lo dije" que la dejo algo furiosa. Itachi cogió de la cintura a Karin, y se pudo ver a la perfección como la lengua de ellos jugó, ambos se separaron y volvieron a su sitio, la mirada del Uchiha se posó en su novia, ella guio la mirada hacía la botella, la cual se movió de nuevo, Sasuke miró a quien le habita tocado.

-Prenda-Dijo mientras se quitaba sus deportivas y las dejaba en el que iba a ser el montón. Ino le miró furiosa, ese iba a ser su segundo beso de la noche y se negó, ella tiró el lanzamiento, y pronto pago la prenda al ver que le había tocado con Lee. Ella la cual se tiraba a todo, tenía sus ciertos límites, o eso decía. Él tiró, y por fin pudo verse correspondido con Konan, la cual, no sé negó ni por un instante a hacerle disfrutar de su lengua juguetona.

El tiempo se paro cuando rodó de nuevo, miró a quien le había tocado y sonrío para sus adentros. Itachi había jugado, ahora, le tocaba a ella, y porque no hacerlo con la persona adecuada. Sasuke, bebió el último tragó de aquella botella, y se acercó al medio, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se unieron en un beso desenfrenado. Cuando se separaron miró orgullosa a Itachi, su cara demostraba un enfado profundo, la daba igual, se sentó y miró como a Tenten le tocaba compartir beso con un experto en estafas.

Itachi la devolvió una mirada gélida, cargada de algo más que odio, los celos eran palpables, pues aquella chica era suya y no de su hermano, sin embargo, Sakura le reprochó con sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a él, llegó a su oído y lo pronunció lentamente.

-Tú y yo, hemos acabado, Itachi-kun-Dijo con algo de ironía, la rabia se podía tocar en su tono de voz.

Él se levantó.

-Como quieras- Miró a todos los cuales se habían quedado extrañados.-Que sepáis que a partir de ahora esta puta no está conmigo, así que… podéis hacer con ella lo que os de la puta gana-Bramó enfado y se fue. Kisame se levantó del circulo y le siguió.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-Era algo que teníamos que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, esa relación no iba a ningún lado-Respondió ella.

-Normal, Itachi lleva enamorado de mí desde hace mucho, querida-Respondió Karin desde el otro lado del circulo. Sakura la miró.

-¿Quieres que te rompa la boca?-La preguntó con cierto tono de amabilidad en voz, ella la miró desafiante.

-¿Te duele la verdad?

-Me molesta tu voz-Aclaró.

-Si quieres pelear por mí encanta, esta vez… ¡No me vas a pillar por sorpresa!- Gritó y ella le devolvió una de sus miradas mas frías que jamás había tenido.

-Pensemos… Me das la oportunidad de pelear contigo… Durante los dos años aproximadamente que llevo aquí te has dedicado a putearme, has buscado a mi chico, te has liado con un montón de pibes que estaban detrás de mí, has boicoteado mis experimentos de ciencias, me has acusado de copiar en los exámenes… Y has intentando pegar a mi mejor amiga… ¿Y tú me propones la oportunidad de pelear contigo?-Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, su puño se cerró con fuerza- ¿Cuándo es la pelea, pedazo de zorra?-La dijo y Karin se acercó a ella con ganas de pegarla. Ante la vista de todos ambas chicas se metieron en el centro, la gente se levantó y pronto se empezó a aclamar a ambas chicas.

La pelirroja se metió de llenó en la pelea, agarró el pelo de la chica y comenzó a zarandear con fuerza, Sakura golpeo sus tobillos con sus deportivas, mientras la otra intentaba sostenerse encima de aquellos zapatos de tacón, lo consiguió y la empujo con fuerza al suelo de tal manera que la obligó a soltar su cabello. Golpeó con furia en la mejilla de la chica, ella no se amedrentó y consiguió poner a Sakura debajo suya, intentó golpearla varias veces pero no se dejo, con su mano derecha subió su vaquero buscando la movilidad perfecta en sus piernas y golpeo con la rodilla el bajo de la espalda de Karin, está gritó del dolor, y ponto volvió a recibir un buen puñetazo en su mejilla derecha. Todo iba a la perfección para Sakura, los gritos de su mejor amiga la animaban, la rabia la estaba poseyendo y se sentía como una perfecta leona devorando a aquella presa, había luchado mucho en la vida y esto era uno de los momentos que dejaba claro, que su vida nunca había sido color de rosa, cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de ambas, pudo sentir como realmente se desataba, todo fueron gritos, hasta que de repente… La guardia apareció y el sonido de los grilletes fue presa de sus oídos.


End file.
